Freddys Center comercial: the horror atraction
by Nuvil Angela
Summary: Pasaron los años y la sed de sangre continuaba creciendo... -Tienen hambre, matar es su misión Ellos no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban SE ACEPTAN OC's


**Sean todos bienvenidos a una nueva historia de Five Nights at Freddy's que estará presente en lo que escribo o la secuela o la precuela de "Amor robótico".**

 **Espero que les guste porque desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer algo original para una historia de Five Nights at Freddy's y en la que me he quemado la cabeza.**

 **Muy bien empecemos…otra cosa a partir del segundo capítulo los diseños van a estar basados en el de New Generation, en este capítulo van a estar basados en los de la primera saga del juego.**

 **Una vez aclarado esto vamos a la historia**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's no es de mi pertenencia es de Scott Cawthon, la trama de la historia y los OC's Mariana Castellates, Mariano Castellates y Luna Arribiola son lo único de mi pertenecía.**

Freddy's Fazbear pizza era un lugar mágico donde tanto adultos como niños eran felices por igual.

El restaurante se fue a la quiebra por distintas razones, hasta que un joven multimillonario lo compro, lo mando a demoler y construyo un centro comercial con el tema de la pizzería.

¿Te imaginas un centro comercial con el tema de tu restaurante favorito o de tu juego favorito?

El lugar fue todo un éxito, había un piso para cada animatronico y en cada piso había un lugar para los más pequeños donde los robots caminaban por zonas cercanas para mantener la seguridad de los más pequeños.

Pero todo comenzó a ir mal cuando en el último piso, donde se encontraba el animatronico pelirrojo, el robot que se encontraba ahí trato de morder a una de las personas que se encontraban caminando cerca de este. Se termino cerrando el piso y se mando a reparar al animatronico.

Semanas después de que esto haya sucedido las personas comenzaron a desaparecer, algunos niños que se cuidaban en las zonas especiales, los padres, clientes, y algunos empleados de las tiendas.

Decidieron poner cámaras en el establecimiento para saber qué es lo que sucedía, te estarás preguntando "¿si el lugar era tan grande porque no instalaron cámaras"? la respuesta es muy simple:

Pensaron que los animatronicos eran lo suficientemente seguros y que no habría necesidad de gastar en ello.

Las personas continuaban desapareciendo y las cámaras no registraban demasiado.

Hasta que un día se pudo observar a Chica a través de las cámaras llevando a la fuerza a una empleada de una tienda cercana hasta una habitación demasiado oculta, esto había sucedido cuando el robot pelirrojo fue regresado.

La mayor parte de los empleados corrieron hasta dicha habitación donde se había metido el robot con la empleada y ahí pudieron observar a tres chicas mas tratando de ser metidas en los trajes de repuesto que se hallaban en ese lugar.

Solo una chica logro sobrevivir, pero quedo en coma, su nombre era Michelle Castellates.

Días después la noticia salió a la luz y el local fue cerrado a plena luz del día…desde ese día en lugar quedo abandonado por muchos años y nunca se fueron a recoger a los animatronicos…

Un día aburrido, oscuro y sordo en el otoño de aquel año, cuando las nubes colgaban opresivamente bajas en los cielos, se podían observar varias personas caminando por las calles de la ciudad, entre ellas dos personas que traían un abrigo gris con capucha puesta tapándoles el rostro, se les podía observar caminando a un pequeño restaurante, entraron al lugar y se fueron al area de comida al aire libre y se sentaron en una mesa donde se encontraba una chica con una sudadera blanca y la capucha con orejas de osito, igual con la capucha puesta impidiendo que se le viera el rostro.

-Gracias por venir-hablo la persona que portaba la sudadera, quitándose la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, una chica pelinegra con las puntas rubias y sus ojos verdes esmeralda-

-No tienes porque agradecer Luna- hablo una de las personas que traía puesto un abrigo, se quito la capucha dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño y con el ojo izquierdo dorado y el derecho rojo-

-Necesito saber que sucede, por eso te apoyo- hablo la única persona que traía oculto su rostro, se quito la capucha y dejo ver a una persona totalmente idéntica a la chica anterior, solo que con atributos masculinos-

-Se lo ocupados que se encuentran pero de verdad necesito saber que sucedió ahí dentro…mi prima murió

-Y nuestra hermana en coma-hablo el chico llamado Mariano-

-¿Cuál es el plan?- hablo la gemela de este llamada Mariana dejando que el viento la despeinara-

-Averiguar que sucede-contesto la otra chica secamente al mismo tiempo que su cabello se le ponía en su rostro-

-¿Solo nosotros tres?-hablo con un tono preocupado el chico castaño-

-No también unas cuantas personas que conozco- dijo la oji esmeralda mientras apuntaba a un grupo de personas acercándose hasta ellos-

 **Como ya habrán leído en el sumary aceptare OC's.**

 **Aquí están los requisitos que necesita llevar su descripción y los diferentes equipos a los que pueden pertenecer.**

 **Sobrevivientes: Estos conocen mejor que nadie el lugar, son demasiado rápidos y hábiles a la hora de ser silenciosos, sin embargo no tienen una gran habilidad para esconderse.**

 **Buscadores de pistas: Estos tratan de averiguar lo que sucedió dentro del lugar, son calculadores, rápidos y tienen una gran puntería, sin embargo no son demasiado buenos a la hora de guardar silencio.**

 **Agentes especiales: Estos son los que mejor preparados van, traen un buen equipo, pueden pasar por muchos lugares pequeños, tienen unos grandes reflejos, son inteligentes y audaces, pero una desventaja que tienen es que no son tan rápidos**

 **Así que… ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¡Únete a uno de los equipos, seguro que hay uno especial para ti!**

 _ **Requisitos para la descripción de tu OC:**_

 _ **Nombre:**_

 _ **Género:**_

 _ **Vestimenta:**_

 _ **Personalidad:**_

 _ **Descripción física:**_

 _ **Habilidad especial:**_

 _ **Equipo al que pertenece:**_

 **Bueno eso es lo que tiene que llevar principalmente pero si hay algo extra que quieran añadirle…pónganlo.**

 **Eso es todo…espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, porque tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, díganmelo en los reviews.**

 **Buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada**

 **Adiós**

 **Nuvil Angela** __


End file.
